Alls Fair In Love and War
by NARUTO1234567890
Summary: a battle for love breaks out in camp halfbood
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO GUYS, THIS IS MY FIRST PERCY JACKSON SERIES FANFIC, THIS STORY WILL BE ABOUT LOVE AMONG OUR FAVORITE DEMIGODS AND NEW ONES. THERE WILL ALSO BE A LITTLE ACTION. HOPE YOU GUYS ENJOY! THANKS**

Annabeth POV

I feel so attracted to him these days. He just got so much hotter this past few years and its been really hard trying to resist the urge to kiss him ! stop annabeth,you can't think about your best friend that way, but he is just so handsome. I don't know if it is his see-green eyes, those perfect abs, or his muscular arms. I was interrupted in my thoughts when someone knocked on my door. It was none other than percy jackson, son of poseidon. He said ''hey come one we are going to be late for breakfast''.Then i said ''sure'' lets go together. He looked so handsome today, but he is soaking wet. Of course he chose to be wet because percy can go into the water without getting wet, it was a gift of being the son of Poseidon. I saw his buff chest and those perfect abs through his wet shirt. He turned towards me but i quickly looked away while blushing hoping that he didn't see it. This is the day i cursed his morning swim. Normal people would just take a morning jog instead of a swim. We got to breakfast but it was almost over, i quickly got my food and sat next to my siblings. Then i noticed percy going to poseidon table all alone since he was the only child of poseidon. Well there is also tyson percy's half brother who is a cyclops not a demigod. But tyson isn't at camp now, he is training with his dad. Then i did something that was forbidden, i got up and went to his table with everybody staring in shock. You see the halfbloods weren't allowed to sit with other cabins tables, it was one of most biggest rules at camp. I saw the shock in percy's eyes when i sat next to him. ''Hey what are you doing, you want to get in trouble'' he says, ''i don't care you looked lonely'' i said. After i said that i saw the smile on his face which also made me happy. But it was all ruined by one camper, Drew a daughter of Aphrodite that thinks she rules the world and has been trying to get percy for a long time.

Piper POV

Here i am again, walking to breakfast with the guy that i like a lot but, he can't see that. The boy i am talking about is jason grace, something about him just makes my heart tinkle. ''Piper'', you all right you are really quite'' he said. NO i am fine i say. When we arrive at the breakfast area i see annabeth walking over to the Percy's table which was a shock because that was extremely forbidden. But i could kind of understand because she likes percy a lot. I know because of that little girl talk we had yesterday.

Flashback

''Annabeth'' i say as i enter the Athena cabin. Annabeth was reading a book which was so typical of her since she was the daughter of the godess of wisdom. What she says as i close the doors behind me. None of her brothers were here, they must be at the arena to practice their fighting skills. I need to talk to you, its about this boy i like here at camp i say. She says ''let me guess this certain boy wouldn't be jason would it. How on earth did she know well i guess it was pretty obvious. I say ''what should i do i really like him but what if he doesn't like me back. Then she says just tell how you feel i am sure he will understand. I guess you are right i will tell him when the time comes. ''Well as long as we are on this subject'' she says, can i talk to you about this weird feelings i have been having about percy. I feel really attracted to him because of his physical appearance. I feel for annabeth because i remember when i felt like that around jason but as time passed by i liked him more than just the way he looked. ''I don't know what to do ,he is my best friend but i like him even more when he got hot. ''Annabeth'' i say even if your friends sometimes people's feelings change, its just how humans are''. I hope you are right she says. Then i guess we have to tell both our boys how we feel about them.

end of flashback

Then suddenly i see drew my half-sister walk to percy's direction about to make things really complicated. Drew has really had her eyes on percy for awhile now and she is so desperate she will do anything to be percy's girlfriend. ''Well well'' drew says if it isn't annebelle who thinks she can do anything she wants and break the rules. Your so ''desperate to get percy's attention that is pathetic annabeth'' she says. Annabeth gets really angry and says ''listen princess'' you don't need get into my business so get out of here before a rearrange your face. You wanna go architect wannabe drew says which took a lot of guts because everyone knows drew can't beat annabeth in a fight. Just as things were about to get ugly Clarisse arrives at the scenes. Why does every single girl have to fight over this kelp head. ''Hey'' percy says i can't help it if i look that good, sounds to me your jealous clarisse. ''Oh no way, in your dreams prissy clarisse says. Annabeth gets up and says we are not fighting over percy, it just that this barbie doll daughter of Aphrodite got up in my face so i was about to shut her up for good. And by the way the only person that is desperate for percy is you because everybody knows you have a huge crush on him. Almost everybody in the breakfast area laughed at that last remark. Listen you little bit... thats enough drew i say and everyone turned their eyes towards me. We are daughters of Aphrodite we do not fight. Just then there was a huge rambling on the floor like an earthquake and the ground was shaking so hard all the foods on the table spilled and we were all on the ground. Then out of know where we see two colchis bulls rampaging towards us and a huge dragon circling right above us shooting fire at trees and cabins staring a forest fire. We are in a tight situation here, how are going to get out of it? i have no idea.

_ Well guys what did you think about the first chapter? not bad right. hope you liked it hope you give me a good review. The next chapter will be about this two new campers. see you next time._


	2. Chapter 2

Hey guys, in this chapter i will introduce two new characters enjoy!

Justin POV

''I Think this is the place'' i say as i point to the sign that says camp halfblood to my best friend in the world, Ashley Storm. We have known each other since we were five years and we are halfbloods of minor gods. I am the son of Aeolus, master of the winds i can manipulate wind. She is the daughter of Asclepius, the god of healing and medicine, she can heal any part of her body. ''There is no one around here'', she says maybe we made a mistake.I was about to protest but then i heard someone say ''there they are''. It was a kid with brownish hair, dark eyes, and he wore all black clothes, i think he is goth. There was girl with spiky black hair and a black leather jacket and there is also a centaur with a brown beard. The centaur says ''hello you must be new demigods who are looking for a home'', ''welcome''. Hi my name is Thalia Grace, daughter of Zeus, and this Nico Di Angelo, son of Hades. Wow children of two of the Big three i thought to myself. ''Is there'' a child of poseidon i say, yes thalia says but he is a kelp head so i would stay away from him. Then suddenly a boy with armor came out of no where with a bruised face and he had a little burn on his hand. He said ''there is an attack at breakfast need all the help we can get''. The centaur said ''nico take this camper to the infirmary'', and ''thalia'' go help out the other campers, i will take these new comers to safety. No wait i say, ''we are not just new comers we trained together so we are actually skilled. My friend ashley here is the child of god of medicine, she can help out with the injured and she is also an excellent fighter. And i am a son of a wind god so i might come in handy to help out with the attack so please let us go too. ''Well'' i don't normally do this but lets give it a shot the centaur says. ''Thanks centaur'' i say and then we all run off and then i hear him say ''by the way my name is Chiron''.

Jason POV

I see two colchis bulls coming for us as we lay on the ground, then we all get up and run as fast as we can. As I turn around i see the bulls knocking demigods all over the place, i see body flying in every direction. When i notice it gaining on me i move out of the way and its horns get stuck in a tree, if i was a minute late it would have pierced through my heart. Then from above, loads of fire descend upon us and we all hid behind the trees to shield ourselves from the flames. I look over to percy and he nods, knowing that it is time for our counter attack. I took flight with the aid of a powerful wind i created taking off after the dragon. Below i saw percy creating a whirlpool and setting the fire off that the dragon created. Then i saw annabeth jumping on one of the bull with the help of piper. Annabeth and the bull crashed everywhere it was like annabeth was steering the creature. Next she took out her knife and stabbed the bull but thanks to the monster's body of steel, the knife was useless. The bull then threw annabeth off sending her crashing into a tree knocking her out cold. As i was looking down the dragon threw fire out of its mouth straight at me. I dodged, but more fire just kept coming out of its mouth i had to dodge it about five times. Then I summoned lighting and struck it at the dragon, it went hurdling into the lake, splash!. I looked over to the groung and saw that the bulls took down most of the campers including annabeth. Percy was to busy with the fire that he didn't see a bull coming straight toward him. It hit him with all of its might and he crashed at the wall of the big house leaving a big hole. Then suddenly the dragon hit me with its wings and i lost balance and began to fall, but just as i was about to hit the groung someone caught me, it was my big sister thalia. She put me down and took out her bow and arrows and she said ''nico give me a boost''. Out of nowhere nico came out and put both hands on the ground and a huge layers of rock lifted up thalia and when she was high enough she jumped on the dragons back. She took out on arrow and pierced it in the dragon's wing, it screamed in pain and spiraled out of control. Thalia then jumped off and she shot three arrows while in midair, the three arrows hit the dragon and it disintegrated into dust. Thalia landed on a tree and then dropped to the ground and landed on her leg badly, she screamed so loud she almost disintegrated my ear. Then i saw gold smoke coming from the forest, clarisse came out of nowhere with scratches and bruises she said '' i got one of the bulls, one more to go''. ''Nico'' i said take thalia and take her to the infirmary, and clarisse go to the big house and get percy he is injured, ''oh great she said. Piper volunteered to get annabeth, i said ''now come on to the infirmary'' move. When we got to the infirmary there was this new girl and boy there.

Ashley's POV

New people just arrived at the infirmary with more injured campers, as much as i liked healing all these people, i was getting tired and weak. There was a blond boy that really looked he was about to pass out. A girl with black hair and brown eyes carrying a blonde girl. Then there was thalia with a twisted foot and nico hanging on to her so she wouldn't fall. Then there was a girl with black clothes and brown hair carrying a black haired boy on her shoulders. The blonde boy said ''who are these people''. Thalia said this is Ashley storm and Justin blaze. ''Hi'' i said i am here to help your friends with your injuries but i think i should start with you first. ''Please call me jason'' he said, no start with my friends. Here start with prissy the brown haired said and my name is clarisse. She put the messy black haired boy. I put my hand on his head and his injuries were slowly healing but he was injured so badly. After i was finished i said ''this once fine but he needs alot of bed time'' he should wake up in twenty minutes. ''How did you do that'' jason said with shock. I am the daughter of Asclepius, god of healing. ''And what about him''. I said he is the son of Aeolus master of the winds.

No ones POV

Annabeth started to wake up while hearing chatting. When she came too she thought where am i. Then she said ''what's going on'', and why are most of the campers in the infirmary. You were knocked out by a clochis bull and most of the campers were taken out by the dragon ashley said. Annabeth said ''and who are you and how did you know that''. Hi my name is ashley storm and i am a demigod and the daughter of thats justin blaze the son of Aeolus. We just came to camp halfblood and we are here to help. Annabeth looked at justin and she thought he looked handsome but not as hot as percy. Then she thought percy, what happened to him. ''Percy'' she said where is he'' thalia said he is over there on the bed the bull injured him really bad,but he should be fine thanks to ashley. Annabeth then noticed that thalia's leg was really messed up. She went over to percy and he was shirtless with a big bandage around his waste but annabeth was drooling over his big muscular arms and abs but she dismissed those thoughts from her mind . ''So his name his percy justin said and what's your name girl with the blonde hair justin asked. My name is Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, godess of war and wisdom. Then suddenly the whole area started to rumble and shake and we all went outside. Clarisse said its the other bull, we saw the bull heading straight for us. ''We have to get it away from the infirmary i will have to take it down myself''. No you are in no condition to fight jason, thalia said. We will go justin said. He took off in the bull's direction and then he said, ''come on ashley let's show them our perfect tag team''. With that she took off after him. ''Where am i, what happened'' percy said as he woke up. ''You are in the infirmary, you got injured really badly'' annabeth said.''Well i don't feel injured'' percy added. ''Thats because one of the new campers is the child of a healing god and they healed you'' annabeth said. ''There are new campers'' percy asked. ''Yeah'' annabeth says, ''and they just took off to finish the remaining monsters''. ''Oh i almost forgot why are you guys in here while monsters are attacking camp''. ''You don't have too worry about it i took down the dragon'' thalia says and ''i took down one of the bulls'' clarisse says. ''And now this new campers just went after the other bull'' annabeth said. ''There they are i can see then through the window'' nico says, and we all rush over to see the action that was about to take place.

justin POV

I ran off to the bull with ashley right behind me. I said, ''ashley i will distract it then you use your magical weapon and finish it. I used the wind and ascended up into the air. I made circles around the bull confusing it, in the meantime ashley took out her magical staff. Her staff was given to her by her father, its a magical item that can transform into any weapon. This time she turned it to a spear and jabbed the bull but it had no affect on it. The monster then threw ashley's spear of and it landed on the side of one of the cabins. The bull went straight after ashley, and the bull was going so fast it ashley and sended her flying the same directions the weapon and she hit a tree next to the cabin so hard she yelled in pain. The bull then took off in ashley's direction and this time i don't think ashley will survive another hit from the bull.

**That was chapter 2 guys, there wasn't that much romance in this chapter, but we will pick up on that in chapter 3, thanks hope i will get a good review.**


	3. Chapter 3 They bond

Ashley POV

The bull kept coming closer and closer but i couldn't get up because my back hurt by the bad landing on the cabin. When it was inches away, i used all my strength and stood up and jumped on one of the trees and the bull's head hit against the tree's trunk. I jumped of the tree, used the bull as a springboard and landed on the ground a few feet away from the creature. It quickly recovered and started for me again. I got out my staff that can turn to anything i is a magical weapon that my father gave me. I turned it to spear and charged at the bull. Then i leaped up and hit the bull with all my might but still no affect. My tool went flying out of hand and now i was weapon less. I ran for it with the bull right after me. We went into the woods, then i heard a roar up ahead. I didn't know if i was supposed to be scared of, the bull or that roar. Then a monster that looked like a half lion half wolf. I turned around to run but the bull was coming, i was surrounded. The wolf and bull were on both sides, i sprang into the air and the collided their heads. And then i ran back to the camp as fast as i can. I saw justin flying toward me he said, ''hey what happened, you kinda just vanished''. The bull chased me into the forest, but thats not all of our problems there is a half lion and half wolf thing after me too. ''Is it a manticore'' he said. I stared at him in shock, ''what'' he said ''i read it on of the book guides at camp while we were in the infirmary. Then the two creatures came out of the woods heading our direction. I picked up my weapon and turned it into a sword and justin flew off the ground with a knife in his hand and the bull went after him . The manticore leaped on me and tackled me to the ground , his teeth were inches away from tearing my throat out but i blocked it with my sword. But it was overpowering me by the minute, but the i kicked it right on the jaw and it backed away. It regained balanced and swinged its tail at me. The tail was sharp and it looked like a scorpion's i blocked it with my long sword. I leaped and slashed on one of his legs and it yelled in pain. It quickly recovered and grabbed me, its tail around my waist. Then it hurdled me right into tree, my back felt boat loads of pain. My landing made a huge dent around the tree and i laid there on the ground unable to move. When looked up my heart did jumping jacks. The manticore was heading my way and it plunged at me bearing its teeth. I reached for my sword and turned it into a knife. As it was a second away, i put the knife right in front of me and the manticore did the rest for me, the knife went right in its heart and it vanished in gold dust. As for me i couldn't move so i had to stare there until justin or someone else gets me. I hope he is okay. Then my eyes started to feel heavy i was starting to pass out. My eyes kept getting darker and darker until it went completely black.

Justin POV

I was flying as fast as i can and the bull was gaining up on me. It blew fire out of its mouth and i dodged with just a second to spare. I turned around and started to slash my sword at every inch of its body. It couldn't fight back because i was flying all over the place. Then it blew fire again and it burned my hand so bad that i had to drop my sword and myself on a near by bush. Then i glanced at a big shed to my left and to my right the monster was coming at top speed. I headed to the shed as fast as i could, when i reached there i got in and closed the door. When i got in it was surprisingly big. There was a lot of weapons hooked around the walls of the shed. The ceiling had a changing setting, from skies to oceans, and from houses to skyscrapers , it was changing by the minute. There was workshop tables all over the place with lots of papers on it. I thought to myself wow this place is cool. Something else that shocked me was that the workshop tables had legs and they were moving on there own. It was like the whole pace was magical. Then suddenly the whole building started to shake. The bull must be closing in. I looked around for the right weapons when i gazed on a bow and some arrows. I picked them up and exited the shed from the back door and went up into the sky again. Then the bull smashed through the shed and came into the site. I then shot the first arrow at it but it deflected because of its iron. I flew closer and shot three at once and that didn't work either. After that an idea flashed through my head, i could use my wind to make my arrows stronger. I got out five arrows and blew my wind into them and shot it at the bull. It hit the bull so hard that the creature went flying and hitting a water fountain and also broke it thanks to my wind. But it didn't die or demolish. What could i do do to defeat this thing. I hope ashley is doing all right with the manticore and everything. I was snapped out of my thoughts when the bull launched fire at me. I blocked the fire with my wind and set it to trees making the trees blow to flames. Then i had an idea, it is most vulnerable when it is breathing fire if i am able to avoid the flames. I am going to wait until it breaths fire again, but lucky me i didn't have to wait long because it was at it again. As soon has it opened its mouth, i launched my sword at it using the wind to make it go quickly. And since fire can't harm swords it went right through and went inside the monsters mouth. As soon as the sword went in the bull burst into flames, in fact the explosion was so intense it made me loose my balance and spin out of control in the sky. I had to land somewhere save so i don't get hurt badly. Then i noticed the lake in the distance. I used what was left of my strength to steady myself to the lake. When i was right above it my strength gave out and i dropped 30 feet into the air. I went splash! into the water and sunk all way down. Before i knew it i was passed out.

Thalia POV

''Hey guys i don't see them, we should go look for them'' i say as one of the aphrodite girls finish treating my leg. ''Okay'' i say, we will split up and find them. ''Nico and i will search the woods'', ''annabeth and percy'' you guys will search the lake, ''jason and piper'' check the arena and last but not least clarisse. Who should i team her up with i say within my thoughts. I look over to the stolls on a bed with their sneakers with wings burned along with their bodies. I see katie with a bloody hand and leg. Wow everyone i know is badly injured, i have never seen this much damage done to the camp. Well almost everyone. I see something shocking, drew standing there with no scratches or bruises. She was completely unharmed which was really strange, i mean i saw her when i was tussling with the dragon from above. I stormed over to her with everyone staring at me. ''How come you are not injured like everyone else'' i say to her all up in her face. ''Calm down goth girl'' drew says, ''the only reason i am not harmed is simply because i was smarter than them and didn't get in the monsters way''. ''But i would like to tag along on your little search''. No way i answer, first of all nobody here likes you and second of all you didn't do anything to help out and third of i just can't stand you. You are mean, deceiving, and you take advantage of people's emotions. ''Let me remind you that you need a another person to team up with clarisse''. I really hate to admit it but she had a point. ''Fine'' i say, clarisse i want you to keep a close eye on her. ''Okay'' clarisse says, ''does that mean i can rearrange her face if she acts up''. ''I would be mad if you didn't'' i say. ''Hey none of you can touch my face'', ''especially not this goth trash or this poor excuse of a girl'' drew says. ''What did you just call me'' clarisse says. Clarisse walks up to drew and grabs her neck and says ''mess with me and i will rip out your head''. Drew backs away in fear. ''Good'' clarisse says and walks out the door. Drew still just stands there not moving a muscle. ''Don't make me come back there'' are the words we hear from outside and the drew quickly walks out right after clarisse. The rest of us follow and head to our assigned locations. Nico and i go straight into the forest and start our search. I stop nico and say to him, ''don't you think the way drew isn't hurt like the rest of is odd. ''No'' he says, ''she said it herself that she has been hiding while the chaos outside was gong on''. Do you actually believe that i tell him. I mean we didn't even see her in the infirmary until clarisse needed a partner. ''Do you think she had something to do with the attack'' he asks. ''I don't know i answer'' but my mind was sure of it. Then i felt a huge pain in my foot and i collapsed, but as i was about to hit the ground nico caught me just in time. ''You should take it easy'' he says as he puts my arm around his neck and helps me steady myself. ''No there is no time to rest we must find justin and ashley'' i say. ''Okay but i am still going to hang on to you'' nico says and with that we continued our search.

Percy POV

All i have been hearing since i woke up is about these new demigods fighting the bull. I mean i saw how the reddish brown haired boy with the wind abilities was really skilled through the window. But still whats so special about him and that girl with healing powers that got her butt handed to her from the bull. I didn't see that much about their skills since they disappeared into the forest. And that is why we have splited up in teams to locate them. I don't know why i am so jealous of them but i am just mad that they did something and i just passed out and did nothing. ''Percy whats bothering you'' annabeth says breaking the silence. I almost forgot that she was there. ''Its nothing'' i say even though i was completely lying. ''Oh come on i have been your friend for as long as i remember so don't you dare lie to me percy jackson''. She sure got me there, it sure was creepy how she could read my thoughts. ''It just that everyone in camp give it their best shot but i was knocked out and didn't do a single thing'' i finally admit. ''Percy no one is perfect everyone has flaws'' annabeth says. ''I also got knocked out by the bull'', ''thalia messed up her foot badly'', and ''pretty much every single camper is in the infirmary''. I never thought of it that way i think, annabeth is right i shouldn't bring myself down, must get ready for a possible attack in the future. ''Thanks annabeth you are a good friend'' i say giving her a hug. She hugged me back and that really warmed me up inside. Then she let go and backed away but she slipped on the rock behind her. She fell back but i caught hold of heer waist and she clung to my neck. Our eyes met and our faces were close and i saw the blush on annabeth's cheek. We quickly pulled apart, she said ''thanks for saving me'' the blush still on her face, and i said ''your welcome''. I don't know who face was redder me or hers. ''We should continue the search'' we both say together and then we proceeded to the lake. I don't know what i am feeling right know but i know they are about annabeth. And i have a feeling its not friendly thoughts, its more hormones than feelings.

Piper POV

Here we are again me and jason alone together. Maybe now would be a good time to confess my feelings to him. But now we are on a time sensitive mission to find justin and ashley the new campers. As we head to the arena i see all the damage did to camp. Cabins are badly burned, trees were broken, and their was still a little bit of the fire left to the forest. Whoever did this must have been planning this attacks for weeks maybe even months. But what was really bothering me is that my sister drew isn't unharmed, perhaps she had something to do with this. No way, what kind of sister would i be if think she is responsible for all of this. ''You are really quite these days when we are together'' jason said. Thats because i like you a lot dummy i said in my head. ''Oh its nothing really'' i say with a smile. ''Come piper you have been really acting weird these couple of months'', ''does this mean you don't want to be friends with me anymore''. Yes i want to be more than friends with you i say in my thoughts. I guess i am not brave enough to utter this words for real. ''I do want to be friends with you'', its just i have been wanting a certain boy that i like hin but he can't get the message i manage to say to jason. He has got see it now i just gave him a big hint. All he says is ''don't worry piper, i am sure this guy will come around soon be patient''. Believe me i have been waiting six long months and still need to wait more time, give me a break. ''Okay i will wait'', thanks jason i say to him. Then he moves ahead of me and just keeps walking. There goes again, no clue that i like him even after i just gave him a hint. What will it take for this dumb boy to figure out a girls's feelings. I guess i will just have to wait until he gives in.

**Well, thats it for this chapter. Sorry that the POVs are short there are a lot of characters in this story. Join me next chapter for more drama.**

**see you next time**


End file.
